Witch Life is Right?
by DrewDishCaps
Summary: Come read the tale of when the Charmed Ones became the four elements, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Little fiends and one big pissed Akasha (the king of existence) are here in this thrill riding story which shows the true power of the Charmed Ones.
1. Normal Way of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the television series nor do I have any affiliation with them of any kind. They are owned by Aaron Spelling and anyone else who created the show.  
  
A/N: Please R/R! This is one of my early fan fics!  
  
The Normal Way of Life  
  
It was just another normal day at the Halliwell Manor. Breakfast, romance, t.v, a few demon fighting's, and a good nights rest to the next day. This was their way of life.   
  
"Don't be late for dinner!" exclaimed Piper who was in the kitchen as Leo was about to orb out, "I'm making pot roast!"   
  
Then thinking that Leo didn't hear her, Piper just stood by the sink a little upset and started to stare in wonder of what her life would be like without becoming a witch. There was a slight twinkle in her eye as though she was about to cry. Just then Piper got a strange feeling in her stomach like someone was watching her.   
  
"HI PIPER!" Phoebe and Paige jumped in obviously very happy about something that went on earlier that day.   
  
Before Piper could realize it was her 2 sisters she threw her hands up and blew the wall up. Splinters of wood went flying everywhere and dust filled the kitchen making the three of them cough uncontrollably.  
  
Paige threw her hands in the air and starting swaying them from side to side to get the dusk away from her face.   
  
"Is something the matter Piper? Cuz' I don't think blowing up your sisters was something that seemed fun... although I could be wrong..." Paige spoke sarcastically.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, something just felt a little off and you two startled me that's all..." Piper stated.   
  
"That's alright honey we still love you," said Phoebe in her cute baby voice.   
  
"So..." announced Paige, while grabbing a carrot out of the fridge and taking a bite, "...what was this odd feeling? Is there some evil demon afoot that we have to vanquish? A warlock that needs the Charmed Ones ass kicking?"   
  
Piper gave a small casual smirk "Sadly... no. But lets just let the evil come to us... I have pot roast to make!"  
  
Paige turned around and realized that Phoebe stalked off so went to go and find her. Paige thought to herself about how different she's been since they vanquished Cole around 4 months ago. What she found shocked her. Phoebe was reading a book. Paige didn't catch Phoebe as being a book person as much as a party girl who looks at staying in on a Saturday night as a sin. In fact the only book she ever saw her read was the Book of Shadows.   
  
"Hey Pheebs... watchya readin'?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Just some old horror. You know, this writing doesn't scare me a bit... I miss being able to curl up on my bed and watch horror movies while it's raining out. Not that we can't it's just nothing seems to scare me any more... not even death."   
  
Just then she had the same exact twinkle in her eye as Piper did just minutes before.   
  
"Hello, earth to Phoebe..." said Paige.   
  
"Oh, sorry, just thinkin' 'bout stuff..."   
  
"Okay..." Paige spoke softly, "well if you feel bored with reading at anytime, please come up and help me get ready... I have a date."   
  
Phoebe dropped the book instantly and said "A date? You? Who would have thought. Well lets go get you ready but as soon as you're back I want details, details, and more details."  
  
Paige loved this. Before 2 years ago she was an only child and now she has someone to share her life with and to help get ready for dates. She wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.  
  
End of Chapter 1... PLEASE R&R! If I get any good reviews I'll write more... if it sucks... tell me. 


	2. Transformation

Transformation  
  
"No back door, bathroom windows are too tiny, and front would be too obvious," Paige thought to herself. "Dear god I'm actually going to die... this is it," Paige conceived.   
  
"So then, we bought this 5 speed motor... and let me tell you..." Paige's date babbled over once again.   
  
Her eyes, even in her strong attempt to keep them open, doubled over at once and she was sure she fell asleep. She was in a river getting swept away by the current like she was a part of the water... someone was following her. Then she was falling, falling off of the waterfall and she felt like she was floating on clouds. She tried to orb and nothing happened and the water was coming nearer, and nearer, and... she woke up with a start. She squinted because of the light shining directly in her eye. What seemed like hundreds of people were staring at her like she was some kind of animal. Paige jumped up and sprinted to the door not even bothering to say bye to her date.   
  
"What was THAT all about?" Paige muttered to herself.   
  
She drove home with her mind half on what just happened and half on what it could mean. She felt a cold chill run up and down her back. It was unnerving and horrifying. She would have turned around but decided to pull over and when she did she felt it again. Paige orbed out as soon as she felt it a third time without looking behind her. Paige looked around and everything was empty. No Piper, no Phoebe, and no Leo. This was strange but decided they probably went out for ice-cream or something. She went up to take a shower and before she could even hit the knob water came pouring out. When she got out of the shower she screamed to the air "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"   
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was out dancing at her sisters club, P3. She was dancing like there was no tomorrow, after all, it was a Saturday night. After she was done she walked up to Leo and Piper.   
  
"I'm gunna go get me a drink, want anything? Piper you look like you could use some cooling down..." stated Phoebe.  
  
Piper has sweat dripping down her face, her eyes were a very bright shade of red and she looked as though she was about to pass out.   
  
"No, I'm okay... it's just... a little... hot in here... that's all." Piper whimpered.   
  
"Okay, maybe we should get you home let me feel your head..." Phoebe placed her cool fingers down and staggered back a little. Her hands were starting to blister and she had a huge red spot on her hand where she had touched Piper. "Leo! Leo!" Phoebe shouted.   
  
Leo had fallen asleep on the black leather couch him and Piper had been sitting on. Leo woke up startled, "What!!!" Phoebe wanted to ask what had happened but her burn had started to spread up her arm.  
  
"Heal me quick! Owww..." Phoebes eyes swelled up and tears started dripping. Leo placed his long hands over Phoebe and his hands started to glow and Phoebe's third degree burn started to vanish and the pain subsided.  
  
"What the fu--" Phoebe started but before she could finish her sentence Piper fainted. "Leo! Heal her quick!"   
  
Once again he placed his hands over her but it didn't work. Piper was still unconscious on the couch. Phoebe and Leo (who was now carrying Piper) went into the back room and orbed to the Manor.   
  
"Paige! Paige! Come down here! Leo, go get some ice-cubes and I'll grab the Book of Shadows..." Phoebe announced.   
  
"How do you know this isn't just Piper sick? We should call an ambulance and get her to the nearest hospi--" Leo was cut off by Phoebe.  
  
"Leo! My hand started to blister when I touched her skin... unless she has what has got to be the worst fever ever... it's supernatural! PAIGE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"   
  
Phoebe ran up the stairs, grabbed the Book of Shadows and went straight to Paige's room where she saw the most absurd this ever. Paige's room was covered in water from wall to wall and ceiling to floor.   
  
"Paige? What did you do?!?" Phoebe exclaimed. Paige was sitting in a corner drenched from head to toe.  
  
"I... I didn't mean to... it just... it just happened." Paige stuttered.  
  
"WHAT happened?" Phoebe questioned.   
  
Paige held out her hands and water shot out of them like her arms were a fire fighters hose. "I can control it however I want to," Paige cried out. Just then Paige disappeared and formed into a puddle of water. She moved under the door with Phoebe chasing after her.   
  
Then Phoebe realized she didn't have time and ran downstairs to Leo and Piper. Piper was in the same state as when Phoebe left ten minutes ago. She walked up to her sister and gave Leo the Book of Shadows. Phoebe's eyes started to tear and she hugged her sister thinking that it would burn her. Instead Piper's sweat evaporated and she sprang to life alarmed. Piper sat upright and they saw the black, burnt, charcoal smelling cushion.   
  
"Piper, what is happening?!?" Phoebe roared.   
  
As soon as it had happened with Paige, Piper disappeared into a bright flaming fireball. It hovered about the ground for a minute and then flew up high through the ceiling out through the roof. Phoebe and Leo couldn't make out where Piper went because dust and dirt kept falling and falling through the big holes that Piper just indented onto the house.  
  
"And then there was 2..." Phoebe muttered. 


	3. Living Hell

Living Hell  
  
"Um... okay... so we have a problem..." Leo confirmed.  
  
"A problem?!?" said Phoebe trying to keep her temper down; she was pointing her finger at Leo. "A PROBLEM?!? YES... WE DO HAVE A PROBLEM!"  
  
"Okay, Phoebe I need you to relax. Breathe. Just go get Paige and we ca--" started Leo.   
  
"Paige is gone too Leo!" shouted Phoebe.   
  
"What? Well where'd she go?" questioned Leo.  
  
Phoebe, who was still wearing her black halter top and mini skirt, was about to burst. Her blood was literally boiling and then, it just stopped. She felt normal and beautiful like nothing bad would ever happen again.  
  
"Paige, I imagine is off to a very cool ocean..." Phoebe clearly stated.  
  
Phoebe ended up telling Leo everything about what happened when she went upstairs.   
  
"It looked kinda cool actually." Phoebe commented. Phoebe gave a slight cackle and picked up the Book of Shadows. "So... where should we start? LEO!" screamed Phoebe. "God dammit! What's happening?" Phoebe howled.   
  
Phoebe was floating higher and higher by the second. She started moving from room to room at different speeds.  
  
Phoebe was hovering at least 15 feet above the ground. Se was swaying side to side and occasionally just flying from room to room. "Phoebe! Come back!" Leo shouted.  
  
"I can't! I'm trying!" Phoebe shouted as she floated into the dining room.   
  
"Stop hovering and come back! Your sisters are in trouble! We don't have time!" Leo shouted one last time.  
  
"I'm not hovering! I'm flying! I just started to float... it's really cool!" Phoebe stated.  
  
"Um... okay... here it goes:  
  
'The forces of gravity let this flying hex cease to exist  
  
Now let me down and let me be in... Leo's midst?'"  
  
Phoebe dropped from the ceiling and Leo heard a very loud and strong crash coming from the kitchen. Phoebe got up and she had dust on her new mini skirt.  
  
"Ooh. Are you okay?" Leo consoled.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe stated while brushing off some of the dust that was on her top.   
  
"What happened?" Leo questioned.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't gotten a chance to look at the Book of Shadows for the past hour!" Phoebe bellowed.  
  
She stalked off to the living room and went over to the Book of Shadows but before she could touch it, the book flew straight into her hands and knocked her off her feet. She fell backwards onto the couch. Finally after a minute of discussion in her head she decided to ignore what just happened and look for what IS happening. She flipped open the pages and a cool draft blew the pages to a specific chapter. Leo came back from the kitchen with a cup of water and some nuts and sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
"'Elements and Elementals' Hmm..." said Phoebe, still looking down at the pages. "According to this, there are 5 elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Akasha. Earth is all that is natural, it is birth and death. It controls natural and material objects. Its tool is the pentacle. Its Devas' are Gnomes and Goblins. What does that mean? Air is around you everywhere. One element cannot live without this one. It is freedom, mind, and soul. Its tool is the wand. The Deva of this element are the Sylphs. They live on high mountains and are the spirits of the air. Fire is all that is hot and fiery. It can transform liquid into solid and gas into liquid. It is controlling and strong. Its tool is the athame or sword. The Deva of this element is the salamanders. Water is pure and neccessary for all living things. It is health and healing. It is smoothe and loving. Its tool is the cup or cauldron. Its Devas' are the Undines. Right... Lastly is Akasha. It is the elements. Its tools are everything and its Devas' are everything. Akasha is everything you touch, feel, and don't feel. It is everything you seek. It is life. I'd like to go out on a limb and say that someone has cursed us with the elements. The Devas' are the magical beings of a certain element. Each one has its own ruler. The Air's ruler is Paralda. It is said that Paralda lives on the highest mountain of Earth and controls all that is air. And Water's ruler is Necksa. She is loved and protected by all that is water. The Fire's ruler is Djin, a fiery monster. Said to be a huge flaming monster." Phoebe shut the book and it made a loud clapping noise.  
  
"Well, I would definately hate to meet those monsters!" said Phoebe.  
  
Leo then said calmly "Phoebe... I think you already have..." 


	4. The Attempt

The Attempt  
  
Phoebe, about ready to plead to change her clothes, made her way outside to the front porch. Leo and Paige following her. Leo's eyes were wide awake now with interest of what was about to happen.  
  
"So... what do I do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige took Phoebe's hands into hers. Phoebe's fingers trembled, scared of what was to happen. Paige, spoke again, looking sort of possessed.  
  
"You know how to control your powers... now control these..."  
  
Phoebe not expecting what to do raised her arms in the air. What Paige just said made no sense to her. She knew how to levitate but to create a hurricane... She closed her eyes feeling very tired and extremely hot. She felt a cool breeze caress her face, which was exactly what she needed. Then it hit her. She knew how to create it. How she was so sure that it would work she did not know. She put her arms down to rest beside her. Phoebe's eyes opened and everything she saw started to change. The sky turned gray and leaves in the trees were rustling. Little raindrops started to hit the Earth's surface. Phoebe looked like she was about to have some sort of spasm. Leo narrowed his eyes and looked at Phoebe's hands. They were stick straight on a diagonal a little further apart from her waist. Her fingers were spread out and cupped like she was holding two balls. Lightning was flashing everywhere and the wind was enough to pick them off their feet. Phoebe started to float a few inches above the small patio and her eyes started to go black. Leo started to get worried.  
  
"Phoebe! PHOEBE!" Leo tapped her and started to tug. "Phoebe! Stop!"  
  
The winds began to pick up and blow more ferociously. "NO!" She shoved one hand towards him and Paige and instantly they were thrown back through the open door. She restored her hand to its previous position. Crashes and booms started to fill the air. Through the distance you could vaguely see tornadoes. She brought her hands up and slush and hail started falling from the sky.   
  
A fire ball appeared 3 concrete steps in front of Phoebe. Piper emerged from it. She too flung her arms forward but this time fire shot out of her hands and hit Phoebe square in the middle of the stomach. The bottom half of her shirt was burning. Phoebe's eyes were restored to normal and so was the sky. Now it was a very clear shade of baby blue and birds were floating freely. Although, the Earth was not. Trees, and gardens were ruined. Not to mention many things were on fire due to lightning strikes. Paige and Leo came running back outside. Paige immediately saw the shirt that was on fire and walked over to it. It immediately distinguished itself. Leo looked around and everything that had been destroyed returned to its original state. Paige and Leo walked over to Phoebe. Paige was on Phoebe's right and Leo was on Phoebe's left. All three were staring at Piper. At once the three girls started screaming at each other in their normal voices.   
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Leo. He had screamed so loud that it startled everyone. He seemed to take power and everyone obeyed. "Now! Can we please take this inside! Enough with the arguing! We need to figure out what to do! You all need to start conquering your new powers and stop letting them conquer you! You three are the Charmed Ones, that's why you received these powers. Stop using them for your own benefit and start using them to help others. Now... come inside..."  
  
((An: I know this chapter was short but I had no time to make it longer and I will write more soon! PLEASE keep reviewing!)) 


	5. Explanation

Explanation  
  
  
  
"And that's supposed to mean...?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, O.K, look at it this way. You would think right now that someone or something has put some of the elements into your bodies. But maybe not...." Leo explained.  
  
"Leo, I have... absolutely... no idea on this Earth what you are talking about." Phoebe stated firmly.  
  
"O.K. I'm going to go check with the Elders and I'll be back. Are you okay to be left alone?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Yeah, yeah; go ahead. Just hurry back." Phoebe said.   
  
As Leo orbed out, instead of blue lights came flowers. Flowers fell all throughout the house and everything smelled perfect. Vines started growing on the furniture. Wrapping itself around chairs and tables. Out of the vines sprouted perfect looking roses and 4 leafed clovers. The chairs that were gripped firmly by the vines turned to rock. Water came pouring out of the fireplace like a small spring. It was then clear to Phoebe that her house had just been turned into a tropical forest. Vines came chasing at Phoebe and very lightly lifted her off her feet. She sat on them very comfortable when there was a loud splashing noise coming from the spring. She needed to get down, but she didn't know how.   
  
"Um... down. DOWN!" shouted Phoebe. But nothing happened.   
  
She just sat there trying to get down. Then she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It churned and yet felt very pleasing. A wind picked her off of the vine and carried her down gently. Her red socks gently touched the ground and she tried to make her way over to she what the noise was. It was extremely difficult. She felt prickles on her feet and she was sure she was bleeding. Still she kicked her way through when it happened again. She was lifted off of her feet. This time she was more in control. She started to get the control of it and flew over to the fireplace feeling the light breeze caress her face. She landed and looked at the spring. It was really beautiful. The water was hitting the floor in front of it, which was now a small pond and little lights were glimmering off of it. Then she saw it. Water was rising out of the pond and forming into human form. First the head came out, but it still looked like water. Finally, the feet came out and it started to look more human. Phoebe instantly recognized it as Paige. At long last, Paige was stand in front of Phoebe. This time she looked more sane.  
  
"Paige! Where have you been? What happened!?!" Phoebe shouted loudly.   
  
"Calm down..." Paige said. She started swaying side to side. "Listen..." Paige spoke softly.  
  
"Listen to what?! You listen to ME! Or I might actually kill you... what HAPPENED TO YOU! What ARE you? Did some one put possess you? How'd you turn into water?" Phoebe asked repeatedly not stopping until she got an answer.  
  
"Phoebe... I AM water." Paige explained.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but notice Paige's waist. Her wardrobe was changed completely. She now wore a tan dress. It wasn't tight in fact, it looked as though it was just a sheet that had a hole for the head and was tied together by a brown string. . On her waist hung a small cup, like it said in the book of shadows. Her hair was just let down completely and she was wearing no footwear. Her eyes stared at Paige's feet. Little fishes were swimming up to her. Phoebe had strange and eerie feeling inside of her. She wanted to hurt Paige. When Paige was looking around Phoebe slowly picked up a rock and held her hand straight up in front of her, palm up, hand flattened out. Phoebe focused her eyes on the rock and it suspended itself in midair with one wave of her hand the rock flew out towards Paige. Although Paige wasn't looking a huge dolphin shot itself in front of Paige where the rock was about to hit. The dolphin was a most beautiful thing. The water glistened off of its stomach and it gliding very smoothly.   
  
Phoebe's mind raced back to the Book of Shadows. "...Water's ruler is Necksa. She is loved and protected by all that is water..." Phoebe muttered under her breath. "...loved and protected..." Phoebe didn't know what made her screamed it because she wouldn't have said it otherwise. "NECKSA! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE! YOUR UNWORTHY BLOOD IS PERISHABLE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Phoebe flung her hands at Paige. Water shot out of the water to protect Paige but it wasn't enough compared to the power Phoebe was possessing. At those last motions Paige was shoved backwards into the wall and knocked unconscious.   
  
Phoebe ran over to Paige and knelt down. She was crying for she did not like what was happening. It was only that morning that they were preparing for her date. She placed her hands over Paige not expecting that anything would happen. And just like Piper had before, she woke with a start.   
  
"LEO! LEO!" Phoebe shouted. Again, a bright thing of flowers shot down from the ceiling and Leo appeared. It wasn't even as if Leo came down by will. It was if someone had forced him to come down because he was a little unstable.  
  
"What?!" said Leo. He looked around him and saw what had to be the rain forest. "Where are we?" Leo asked.   
  
  
  
Phoebe said "Home."   
  
  
  
"But then... who... who did this?" Leo catechized.  
  
"YOU did." said Phoebe. But she didn't have time for this. She turned around to Paige once more and asked once more. "WHAT. IS. HAPPENING?"  
  
"I... you... we..." started Paige.  
  
"You have been invoked by... um... them. They made you the rulers of the elements." said Leo.  
  
Phoebe spun around as soon as he had finished. Phoebe didn't believe this.   
  
"Why would "they" do this to us? What's the point? Why do it? Do we need to fight some demons? I mean we can do that WITHOUT being possessed by a couple of really big demons." said Phoebe very snappy.   
  
"I'll explain things in one minutes but first... don't say demons, they aren't demons they are higher beings like "them"... plus... it might upset the Devas'."  
  
"What? There are no little creatures... running..." Phoebe looked around. Little goblin like things were peering out from behind leaves and vines. She cocked her head over to the spring and looked more closely. Little mermaid people were staring straight at her.   
  
"Okay," said Phoebe now getting up from the floor a little freaked out. She pointed her finger at Leo and shouted "EXPLAIN."  
  
"In the book, it said there were 5 different elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Akasha. At the very end it said that there were different rulers of each. The Elders just informed me that they have put those different rulers... into you. Piper, as we can guess is now Djin, the fire ruler. Paige, obviously, is Necksa. The water ruler. By the looks of it, after what I did. I would have to say I'm Earth and you are Air. Which means that you, Pheebs, are Paralda. The air ruler." Leo explained this a few times so till Phoebe had a look of understanding on her face.   
  
"Then what are you? Huh? It didn't say anything about the ruler of Earth in the book. And what about Akasha?" said Phoebe, now with a more firm voice.  
  
"Well, unfortunately there IS no ruler of Earth. Earth, is Earth. It's the ground you walk, everything natural. I am the ruler of it. I control the ground. And Akasha... here we go. She is the reason this is happening. Remember the book... it said she was everything you are, feel, touch, see." said Leo.  
  
"Oh, she's more than that," Phoebe spun around and looked at Paige who was now speaking. "She's nothing, she's everything. It's hard to understand. But when this world was made she wanted more. Naturally you can have more than everything. Now she wants to take the other 4 elements into her possession. The entire universe would be to her disposal. The amount of power that Akasha has was too much. She couldn't be put into human form because no one would be able to hold it. Well, now she is in human form but her power is limited and she wants us. The rulers couldn't let this happen so they ran. The Elders talk to them and put them into us. Now, WE have to stop her. That's why we have to learn to control our powers. But we can't do it without Piper." Paige finished.   
  
"Then why am I... and Leo... still the same?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We aren't. You and me haven't become like them because they changed the way they are completely. You and me have sane elements... elements that you NEED to exist. So you don't feel any different. You and me are so different, and so powerful, along with your other sisters. But we aren't going crazy. Which is good because by the looks of it, we need as much humanity in us as we can." said Leo.  
  
"Because," Paige interrupted now taking her stand once more, "Akasha is going to come looking for us. That is why we need Piper. Which is the reason I'm here. Piper is going somewhere where it is hot. And you have the power to bring here back here." Paige said.  
  
"And how is that?" asked Pheobe. Phoebe's mind was racing. She had so many questions, but she knew that they had to hurry.  
  
"Well, you see, your power isn't just to fly and levitate objects you know. Yes, you can defy gravity. But still. You alone have to power to create thunderstorms, rainfall... even hurricanes and tornadoes. If you create one... or all... Piper will most likely come running her for some answers." said Paige  
  
Phoebe's jaw dropped. "H-h-hurricanes and t-t--" She couldn't even speak. She crossed her arms and sat down. The only thing is she sat down on literally nothing. She was just floating in midair...  
  
"Okay..." said Phoebe her firmest voice yet, now calm about everything that just happened, "...let's do it." 


	6. Arguments

Arguments  
  
They all stepped inside. Tempers rising and the air was getting misty. They were all turning into their elements faster then you could believe. Soon enough, it would conquer them all. Phoebe was now floating freely and walking gracefully, Piper was walking sternly giving off a hot radiation, Paige was the one putting the midst and haze into the air, and while Leo walked, everything cleared out of his way. They all walked into the living room and tried to sit down but vines covered the place. Piper flung her arms out and set the nearest nest of leaves on fire. She sat down on a pile of ash. Paige looked down and water spurted out of the ground like a broken fire hydrant. Phoebe still floated freely and Leo looked at the vines, which immediately became a big bed of flowers. Each of them looked at each other with a devilish grin on their faces. Leo was the first to speak.  
  
"So the question is why is this happening? Am I correct?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige nodded. Piper on the other hand spoke back making her the outcast of the conversation.  
  
"No. The question is why am I here?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister and floated to the ground out of anger. She stamped on the ground with her right leg making the air around them harder to breathe. Her head tilted to the left and her pupils expanded from staring so long.  
  
"You know Piper I don't think we like your attitude!"  
  
Piper sat there her optics staring back at her younger sister. She sat silent and then stood up as well.  
  
"Oh really?" Piper responded, giving her sister an attitude.  
  
Paige had enough, she stood up, apparently she was very lazy.  
  
"You know Phoebe! I don't like you making statements for me! I'm perfectly capable of saying this myself."  
  
The three of them started to argue again. But this time Leo gained in on the conversation.  
  
"You three have got to cut it out! You guys!"  
  
Leo's hands were moving furiously now. He was screaming but no one could get a word in. It was just one big commotion of noise and nothing was being heard or understood. Everyone was so deep in the argument that no one notices a light that started to form in the middle. It didn't look harmful until the light turned into an average sized woman. She was dressed in black and dark purple with lipstick the color of pitch black. The light turned into electricity and hit all four of them. Each of them went flying backwards. Leo hit a big showcase of wedding gifts. Piper went flying backwards and hit a vine. Phoebe flew backwards but just fell through the air. And Paige went through the water spurting through the ground. The pain was too much for any of them to bear. All four of them were have spasms from the pain.  
  
"Hello Darlings." The woman said.  
  
Her voice was scratchy and dark. Her hair was dark but curly. It covered her ears and went down to her shoulders. Phoebe woke up from the short coma she was in. The girl was purely evil. Phoebe could see it just by looking at her. She looked like a black pit full of terror and evil. When the rest awoke they stood up, along with Phoebe. The woman turned around 360 degrees, looking at all of them. The floor started to crack from where the woman was standing and spread to all four of them. The floor began to tremble and it collapsed. The entire floor fell down. All four of them fell down into the basement. Only the woman was standing at the end. She walked backwards a few steps and everyone noticed where they were. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and the woman were each standing on their own point on the pentacle. The five-point star started to shine brightly and everything went black. 


	7. Morning

Morning  
  
Later the next day Phoebe awoke with a start. She raised herself, pushing on her right arm to prop herself up. She squinted, dust filling her eyes and lungs, resulting in a cough. Furiously she waved her hand in the air, pushing away the dirt that filled the room.  
  
"Piper! Paige! Leo!" Phoebe screamed anxiously.  
  
Painfully Phoebe started to crawl on the ice-cold marble floor. Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her hand and flinched. She drew her hand back towards her body. Blood ran from Piper's skull.  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed, her voice shaken up.  
  
Leo arose not a moment later, a huge pain growing in his stomach. He let out a loud growl of torment.  
  
"Piper!" Leo arose easily and knelt down beside her. He placed a hand over her head his hand shaking rapidly. Nothing happened. Leo closed his eyes and took a few breaths, awakening himself within. This time he did not fail. A bright orange glow was emitted from his hand and Pipers wound healed. Piper sat up her eyes flickering vexingly at both of them. She turned to ash and was picked up by the wind flying out of the basement ceiling.  
  
"YOUR WELCOME!" Phoebe yelped. "Great." She looked around and picked up some ash before dropping it on her crème colored pants. ".more dust to clean."  
  
Lastly Phoebe edged her way over to her younger sister, Paige. She ran a hand through her wavy, orange hair and lightly shook her. Phoebe didn't know how this would work but she had to give it a try, after all her sister wasn't budging. She took Paige's hand in hers, interlocking them and screamed, "WATER!"  
  
Shining blue orbs appeared not a second later and on top of them fell a handful of water. Paige let out a gasp as her spirit came back to her consciousness. She sat up, her red lip shuddering. Phoebe brushed her hair back behind her ears, and tilted her head a little to the side; showing concern. "You okay?"  
  
Paige didn't acknowledge Phoebe but spoke towards the air. "That stupid bitch."  
  
~/\~------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------~/\~  
  
In the attic Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stood. Paige was near the book, Leo was pacing in a tacky fashion and Phoebe was in the nearest antique chair, her legs crossed and her foot tapping wildly about the air. Paige grumbled and shut the book. "Nothing! What good is this damn book if what we need isn't in it?" Paige blurted out loudly.  
  
"Paige, we know this is stressful but you have to be -" Phoebe was cut off by a force inexplicable. The power grew inside of her, making her stronger every second. Phoebe disappeared in a rush of smoke and a long wooden stick dropped to the floor making a "clank." A moment later Phoebe reappeared sitting in the armchair, feeling dizzy. "Woah!" Phoebe yelped. She looked down at her worn bare feet and saw the piece of wood. She knelt down next to it and placed her hand above it, making sure not to make contact. The stick drifted into her hand. Phoebe snapped her head back as her eyes turned a dark forest green in its entirety. "Acquire the rest!" Paralda (Phoebe) bellowed. Phoebe fell now her back against the rough, wooden floor. The wand was raised into the hair and shot out a stream of light. Paige disappeared into a rush of water, and Leo into a pile of leaves. Out of the water fell a cup and out of the leaves came a small shaped pentacle. Paige and Leo reappeared in the next moment.  
  
The stammered a little before falling down onto the ground. All three of them picked up their weapons.  
  
"A pentacle?" Leo said.  
"A cup?" Paige said disappointed.  
"A wand!" Phoebe yelped in excitement.  
  
The three of those weapons started to shine brightly but not glow. Beams shot out of them and connected in the middle. A rush of wind, leaves, and mist flew about them obscuring them from view of each other. Spinning faster and faster with each given second. With a rough landing they were on a desert.  
  
"What the fuck." Paige said with anger. Her lips started to dry and the ground underneath her cracked. Water issued out from the ground turbulently. When all of them were about to orb home they saw Piper. One by one they arose and ran towards her. As they ran, they left a trail. Leo was making flowers come from the ground. Water was following Paige. Phoebe made the air clear and free, making it manageable to breathe.  
  
Phoebe rose her wand again and pointed it at Piper. She turned to fire and an atheme fell from it. Piper returned to the physical plane. She picked up the knife and held it in her palm.  
  
"Piper! We need you! Please!" Paige yelled.  
  
Piper's insides felt like it was floating. Her eyes bound tightly shut and she fell to the grainy floor. An hour later slowly, Piper was in the Halliwell Manor. Paige was there, back to normal, the cup stuffed into her small pocket, the book in her hand. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." White lights filled the household and each room cleared of the broken floors, ceilings, and furniture. Paige sat down and sighed. "Hey! You're up. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think. What happened?" Piper inquired.  
  
"Oh. let's just say. you were sick." Phoebe said. "We learned to conquer our new found hell-beasts. Hope you have too. It looks like your fever went down oh say, a few hundred degrees." Phoebe grinned and got one in return. "Now we have to find a way to banish this 'Supreme Power Akasha' or whatever she's called. Or at least limit her power."  
  
Piper sat up on the flower-covered couch. "Then let's get this bitch back to hell where she belongs."  
  
(( AN: HEY!!! I know I haven't written in like months but I totally forgot. PLEASE read and review. Also if you have any suggestions about how you want the next chapters to be. feel free to post!!! )) 


	8. The Premontion

The Premonition  
  
A few days later the Halliwell sisters remained, crammed in their overly decorated attic trying to find a way to banish this unstoppable force. Piper rubbed her temple vigorously from frustration.  
  
"What the hell!" Piper waved her hands in the air and blew up the stand on which the Book of Shadows lay, and jumped from the shock. "...oops."  
  
"Piper, we're trying to vanquish Akasha, not us!" Paige yelled sarcastically. She ran to retrieve the book from the now burnt perennial rug. "How can there be _nothing_ on Akasha? There's got to be at least one beneficial piece of info in it..." Paige carried the heavy, leather bound book to a red velvet chair, opened it on her lap, and started to read the intricate details that Piper missed.  
  
Phoebe sat there with a piece of paper that had the pentacle on it. Her eyes were tightly shut, waiting for a premonition. Nothing came. She grumbled to herself in anger. Piper who was watching from afar went and joined Phoebe.  
  
"Whatchya doin'?" Piper questioned.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Piper? I am trying to use my oh so grand clairvoyant abilities to get a premonition off this." And with that, she shoved the piece of paper into Piper's face, resulting in a large paper cut across Piper's nose.  
  
"Ow!" Piper shouted in pain; and put her hand to the middle of her nose.  
  
"Oh please! You can take getting hit by energy balls and fire balls, but you can't take a little paper cut?" Phoebe remarked in return.  
  
"Well... well... in those cases the demons want me dead! That was just mean... it was more emotional than physical." Piper said as a joke.

Phoebe now had the piece of paper flipped around, making the pentacle a symbol of evil, not good. Piper removed her hand from her nose and shook her hand. The blood flew into the air and landed on the sheet of paper.  
  
_CRACK_. Phoebe went into a state of catatonia. It wasn't like any premonition she ever had before. Her eyes weren't closed and she felt more like she was in the scene rather than just viewing it. She heard sticks breaking and cracking, like there was a chase. What Phoebe saw startled her at first, but then made her come to a realization. _Akasha is scared..._ The almighty Akasha fell into the mud and dirt. Phoebe smirked. _Not so evil anymore, are we?_ Blue radiant orbs filled the area and Piper and Paige appeared by a wooden gate nearby. _Where am I? _Phoebe questioned herself. Without instructing herself to do so Phoebe's body charged towards Akasha. _CRACK_.  
  
Phoebe returned to her sister whose head was pulled back in curiosity. Her eyes were wide open and her hands were pulled back to her chest.

"You okay?" Piper asked. Phoebe jumped up.

"NO! Go back!" She gripped the looseleaf paper tighter in her fist but the premonition didn't return. "UGH!" Phoebe shrieked.

The room filled with gusts of strong winds and everything was flying around. Objects were soaring left and right until Phoebe came to see what she was doing. Slowly, as Phoebe's anger faded, the winds faded as well.  
  
"Well... what happened?!" Paige stated bluntly, not giving a shit that Phoebe needed a time to relax.  
  
"I just had a premonition... It was strange, though. I was in my body, seeing everything from my perspective. I saw Akasha running..." Phoebe said, while grinning.  
  
"...so. What does that have to do with anything?" Paige replied.  
  
"Paige... she was running from us. Which means... there is **definitely **a way to defeat Akasha... I just wish I knew what it was."


End file.
